


Meet Kit!

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [1]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Imported from Tumblr, arc- Raine's Death, arc- The Beginning of the Nightmare, arc- The Trial of Cero, editted for continutity, kit-sunsoul.tumblr.com, notes inside on editing, old rp writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: The first bits of writing from Tumblr about my happy-go-lucky monk Kit (Kaelona on WRA). While most is copy pasted from my tumblr page, some are edited for continuity. I only include my personal writing, and this does tie with role-play I did at the time.Includes the RP arcs about Raine's Death, The Beginning of the Nightmare, and The Trial of Cero!





	1. Odd Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the VERY FIRST THING posted to any of my tumblrs!  
> There is some writing before this, but it's locked to the Thori Anore site, and I do not sadly have it backed up personally (so if anyone has access to that, please contact me so I can post it here).
> 
> This obviously took place right after Raine's death. Literally the next day I think. Kit's still a kid here because the Nightmare hadn't even started yet, hell, this is before she gets Luce's egg.
> 
> The only editing I did for this was take out Kit's last name I used here, as a) The person that she was using the Last Name of no longer is someone I speak to, and b) Well, she never really used it anyways. It's still some time before she adopts Cero as her father.
> 
> And hey, look, a cameo from a beloved WoW character!

_**Odd Companions…** _

I had run away after the funeral, as far away as I could.  
  
Now I was on the other side of the world, in the jungles of the Karasang Wilds, trying hard to stay lost.  
  
I nearly didn’t see the Saurok that was ready to attack until that boy called out, and I realized that I was shielded in the same holy light Mama used as he started to use another spell. Not thinking, I reacted as Teach had trained me before he disappeared on me, rolling away from the swung spear and whirling up, giving the saurok a nasty uppercut as I punch forward, then flipped my legs into him, knocking him out for good.  
  
I turned to face the one that had called out, blinking in surprise at the boy maybe three or four years older than I was… and that was a lot, considering the blond was a human. A human speaking crude Orcish to yell out to warn me.  
  
“You’re an odd one aincha?” I said, switching to the basic Common that I still had from childhood, “So, how come you did save a Sin'dorei? We’re enemies aren’t we?”  
  
“I only saw a lost child,” he retorted, “What are you doing out here? It’s dangerous.”  
  
Those words again. Those damn words spoken by every grown-up to me _. “No Kit, you can’t go. It’s too dangerous.”_  
  
I lost it. My temper that had been waiting for something to strike at finally had it’s target and I yelled and raved and ranted at this poor guy that just happened to be human but nice enough to sit there and listen. And then, after that… I did the other thing that I had been doing since I found out about Mama.  
  
I slumped down and cried angry tears. _“…it’s all my fault…”_  
  
“No it’s not,” I glanced over at him, “And that feeling I know too well. My mother died recently as well.”  
  
“She did?” I sniffed and hastily wiped my cheeks, starting to calm back down with those words.  
  
He nodded and didn’t say anything else on the matter, instead reached into his bag, “Are you hungry? I have a couple of these still,” he held out the red apple.  
  
“You kiddin’?” I grinned, “These are my favorites!” he handed it to me and I happily took a bite, “So what are you doing out here?” I asked with my mouthful.  
  
“I came to visit the Red Crane and help clear his temple. We may have already defeated the main Sha infestation, but it does take some extra tending every now and then.”  
  
I nodded, remembering what Mama had said about the sha that had attacked the Jade Temple, “Oh! Let me come too!” I said happily, “I can fight.”  
  
“I saw that,” he smiled, “Tell you what, I’ll support you as you battle.”  
  
“It’s a deal!” I grinned, “I’ve been needing to kick something’s ass,” I held out the hand not holding the apple, “I'm Kit, Pleased to meetcha.”  
  
He shook it, “Anduin.”   
I stood, taking another bite and placing my hands on my hips, “Alright Andy. Let’s get started!”


	2. Letter To Taladren- Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit writes to Taladren! Uh, pretty self explanatory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much editing is done here, I changed Luce's name back from the ULTRA COOL NAME that she and Kit decided on when she was hatched (Talon btw), and fixed one spelling error.
> 
> Which means I was wrong in my last chapter notes, this must have been just after Kit got Luce. 
> 
> There are mentions of Lorewalker Cho and Anduin therin.

**Letter to My Brother- Running Away**   
  
Taladren,   
  
You are too young to read this, so I know Cero is reading it to you.  
  
That’s okay, I bet he makes funny faces when telling stories. He seems the sort to do that.  
  
I bet you’re scared right now. Mama’s gone and you don’t know why, and suddenly you’re away from everything you’ve ever known and taken to a strange place with even stranger people.  
  
Well… strange to you at least.   
  
Cero’s probably got a mansion stowed away somewhere. Far cry from the monastery’s room or the crowded farmhouse that Mama lived in. Hey, one of us gets to be spoiled for a change, and you deserve it lots more than I do.  
  
By the time you get this, I’d be far away.  
  
I know, I _know_ , I’ve only just recently got up the courage to even meet you, and that last week that we were together was great!  
  
But uh, well… I’ve got to take care of a few things, so I ran away after Mama’s funeral to Pandaria.   
  
At first it was because I couldn’t handle it. But then I met this great guy down in Karasang, and he and I talked a lot after smashing in some Sha… I guess those are faces?… and I think now I’ve got a clearer handle on things.  
  
So not fair, how come a fifteen year-old has everything all figured out? I mean, really… three years doesn’t make THAT much of a difference does it?   
  
Right now I’m sitting in an inn in Halfhill, and tomorrow I’ll be going through the Veiled Stairs to Kun-lai, and then from there to Townlong.  
  
There’s two reasons. First, I’m going to look for Lorewalker Cho. He had some great stories, and I’m going to ask him to help me write down everything I can remember or find out about Mama. Hopefully it’ll all be done by your birthday next March.  
  
The other thing… well… I really want to help out here. I mean, I want to help out with Quel'thalas, but Pandaria’s got some problems right now too. I’m torn a bit on which to work on, but I’m taking a letter of introduction from Auntie and from Sath, and heading to the Shado-pan. I mean, even if it’s just fetching arrows and running messages, it’s helping, right?  
  
As for Quel'thalas, Lady Jadesword’s got a whole bunch of those saplings growing for Captain’s plan. When I come to visit, I’d be carrying a whole lot. Don’t worry. I’ll bring presents for you to. And for everyone else. It’s getting late, and I have a long road ahead of me.  
  
Hopefully Luce finds you well.  
Love, Kit


	3. Maybe This Was a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit gets to the Veiled Stair!  
> Wait a second! How come the inn is full?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only edit here is the name, for reasons I pointed out earlier. It's still some time before Cero becomes her father. 
> 
> I even kept in the ooc notes originally posted!
> 
> Hey, another cameo! Well, intro to the actual cameo.

###  **Maybe This Was a Bad Idea…**

Gah, so annoying.

I mean, what sort of innkeeper turns people  _ away _ ? True, I could have slept in the barn… I mean he did offer that. But it’s not that dark yet. I can make it through the rest of this mountain.

I wonder if there really were a hundred steps on that stair?  Next time I’ll be sure and count as I go up them. Though, those were huge, I wonder who they were originally for.

It took me almost the entire day to climb them!

There was a soft hissing sound behind me, and I tighten my grip on my staff, not pausing in my steps, but my ears twitch, giving a slight sign to the ones behind me that I heard them.

_ Peak training… don’t fail me now. I’m all alone up here. _

I keep walking, waiting on them to strike first… after all, all I’m really good at is dodging. It doesn’t take long, there’s a guttural cry and then they run forward.

At first it was easy, two of them I took out just by ducking at the right time and sweeping my staff to knock their feet out from over them. If it had just been me and that third Saurok, I would have even won the damn fight.

Just my luck though, there was another band of six, just waiting for me.  I think I lasted maybe three minutes more before one of those spears went through my shoulder and I went down in pain, waiting for the finishing blow.

It never came, all of a sudden the five that were left fell down, a dagger rather well placed sticking out of their backs, blacking out, I glance up at the ones that did it, two rogues dressed so darkly that I can see nothing of their features.

“Ali…?” I whisper as my eyes close.

“No,” I hear one simply say and then I’m lifted up and carried away.

Later I wake up in a warm bed with a note by the table.

_ Ms. Kaelona. _

_ I apologize for overlooking you before, please accept my condolences. My agents that found you fighting the Saurok seemed rather impressed that a child fared so well. _

_ As a result, I am willing to offer you a proposal. Until that shoulder properly heals, feel free to stay at this Tavern. I have paid for your room. When you are ready, come speak with me. _

_ The Black Prince. _

**_((OOC-How does a twelve-year old end up on a legendary questline anyways? And it’s one that I at least want her to witness ICly, if not actually do it. Considering Kit’s just NOW starting, I think witness might be the better option._ **

**_Besides, now she gets to meet Wrath… and think that he and Anduin are just perfect for each other. xD))_ **


	4. Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit meets Wrathion and gets a strange request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still really proud of this one.   
> No edits on it. It's exactly as I posted it over five years ago.

###  **Messenger**

My shoulder screamed in pain, but I kept on hitting the dummy behind the tavern as the sun came wearily up in the mountains.

After all, I trained every morning, first with the exercises that Teach had given me, and then with the katas, and finally with the target practice. The monks at the Peak had been impressed that I had been able to past their tests at such a young age. None of them suspected that when I started that I would keep to their regiment.

Teach didn’t even really believe in me. He had just taken a hungry kid out of a warzone, not realizing that he was just moving me to another one.

He never did realize  _ why _ Quel'thalas was important when I first went there, complaining over my caring over the people that had abandoned me.

I wonder if he realized how much he hurt me when he left.

The dummy was getting dents from where I was punching and kicking it, and my shoulder screamed louder, begging at me to stop.

I kept at it.

_ No one _ believed in me. All they saw was a hyperactive kid that kept getting involved in things far too old for her. No one came to me for help.

I couldn’t go look for Terry.

I was stopped from looking for Mama.

And now Ali was missing, the only person that  _ did _ let me help. 

Even if it was just a little, even if it hurt me by doing it, I had been helping her. Admittedly not after her memories had been taken away, she wouldn’t let me then… it had horrified her that it had even happened.

_ But she didn’t treat me like an idiot kid. _

Just a regular idiot.

I snorted, ignoring the pain screaming in my shoulder and ignoring the pathetic state of the dummy as I moved to strike again.

A hand clamped over the wound, glowing with Light, the only reason I didn’t call out in agony as it did so, and I turned to Anduin.

“The stitches will burst apart if you keep at this,” he said gently, examining them, “Besides, I believe it is safe to say that you have defeated your enemy.”

“How come you’re here?” I asked in surprise, “Don’t tell me security reasons were why I couldn’t stay last night.”

“In a way,” he said, “Kit, you won’t heal if you don’t rest this shoulder. Trust me when I say that I know how hard it is.”

I nodded as he picked up his crutch and I followed him back inside, pausing at the top of the stairs and peering at the upstairs room with the game board in it.

He sat across from another man, whose back was towards me and glared at him, “You turned the board around,” he accused.

“There was no need to,” the other replied in a smooth voice, “Except that it was far too boring to defeat you as things stood.”

“Outta my way runt, I’ve got business,” a voice said behind me, and I turned, about to give a retort, swallowing it when I saw the seasoned orc warrior that gave it.

“Ah… I was wondering when you would arrive!” the man with his back towards me said, and I watched as the two spoke, raising my eyebrow at the strange things that he was saying.

At one point, I caught this guy’s red eyes glancing in my direction and I ducked back behind the doorway, waiting for the orc to leave.

He did, but before I moved to enter, a human came, with much the same conversation, except that Alliance replaced Horde in the exchange.

_ Is he playing the two against each other? _

The entire morning was like that, and slowly I began to realize why I was turned away the night before.

Poor guy couldn’t get any rest! I mean, I counted at least twenty adventurers in one half-hour! 

Did they just come in all day like this?!?

“Did Mama…?” I whispered, not even realizing that I had spoken until after the words left my mouth and I clamped my hands over it.

“No, Raine chose not to take me up on my offer,” the man spoke as he moved a piece, “I nearly did not even seek her out, but I did want to see the face of the woman that cried at my mother’s death.”

Anduin looked up at that, a pained expression in his eyes as I was gestured inside, “Right, Left, it’s now her turn, make sure that we aren’t disturbed.”

It was then that I noticed the rogues that had been standing at the entrance the entire time, who each bowed and went downstairs, closing the door behind them.

“My turn for what?” I asked, crossing my arms, “I mean, what is your angle with all those guys anyways?”

“Perhaps merely saving the world is my ‘angle’? It  _ is _ possible,” he turned to me with an amused look in those red eyes.

“Highly doubtful though,” Anduin muttered, “And no Wrath, Kit is still healing.”

I looked at the two of them, then slumped in defeat, “Andy! If your boyfriend hadn’t been taking up the  _ entire _ inn, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place!”

Anduin spit out his drink, turning a deep dark red as the other laughed, “Besides, I am not  asking her to take on the army as I am the others!” he said, reassuring the Prince, “I merely want the child to take a message to certain people of interest.”

“Oh, I’m good at that,” I grin, “Don’t know how I’ll get love letters into the Alliance base down there but, I’m small…”

I didn’t know Andy could glare that well, and I closed my mouth, trying very, very hard not to laugh.

“I’ll have to give that some thought,” mused the other man, “Though, no, Anduin is here enough as it is. I’ll work on kidnapping him for good later. I need you for a different reason.”

“Oh?” I tilt my head, “Er… what?”

“You can say no,” Anduin said quietly, and I blink at the frown on his face.

It confused me for a moment until the next was said.

“I’ll need you to give my warning to the Cult operating in Shadowmoon Valley,” the red eyes were now fully on me, “Their operative here had been compromised a few days ago, personally dealt with by myself, which is how I have this information,” he pushed forward a sealed envelope, “Kaelona, This is for the leader of the cult… your grandmother.”

I stared at it, all color draining from my face as memories came rushing back.

_ Do I even dare try to face her again? _

I barely even registered the other thought crossing my mind.

_ How did he find out my real name? _


	5. Confession... And Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit confesses about her crush! It... goes about as one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual changing Talon to Luce here (it would be some time before I actually rolled my phoenixes ingame). 
> 
> Auntie mentioned here is not Lore, but another character that has sense been retconned. 
> 
> Sadly with her and a few others (including one of my own making), it's not as easy as removing them from the story altogether, so I left her in.

###  **Confession… and Rejection**

Auntie was over the moon. Which was good because THAT meant that she completely missed the comments over who I had the crush on.

I mean at some point, she’d probably think back on the conversation and figure it out, but meh. By that time the entire thing would be long over.

Or something like that. It’s not like I was going to see him again.

Standing on the steps to the tavern felt a little odd after admitting my feelings, but I had promised to be back to say good-bye before continuing on. If for no other reason than to tell Wrathion my decision about that damn letter.

Luce pecked my ear from her perch on my shoulder, and I sighed, walking the last few steps to go inside, “I’m back!” I called, grinning as I saw the huge line of adventurers to see the dragon, one where most turned to glare at me, trying to figure out what a child was doing here.

Truth be told, it was something that I was trying to figure out myself.

For the past few days I had been hanging around here, instead of getting my shoulder fully healed and continuing on my journey. 

Did I really have that much of a crush? 

Or did I just like that someone wasn’t treating me like a dumb kid.

_ “We’ll dress you up and find a nice elven boy your age.” _

I grimaced at Auntie’s words. Elven boys my age were usually idiots with fingers up their noses. Even the ones that had some sort of brain were usually not interesting at all. 

It was all a grim reminder of how young I was supposed to be. I gave a brief thought to whether or not I would be the same if Mama and I had never been separated in the first place.

_ I would more than likely be wearing plain dresses and studying the Light as she and I wandered around. So not as much an idiot as the other kids my age, but not exactly what I am now either. _

That other me would probably be shocked at my kicking ass and taking name. Or even at my using the word ass.

I wave at the line and walk upstairs to the room I had been sleeping in, grabbing up my pack and gathering what few things I had.

“Leaving so soon?" 

I half-turned at the voice, grinning at Anduin, "Well yeah. I’ve got to finish what I started,” I said, “Besides, I have that letter to deliver right after.”

He nodded, leaning heavily on his crutch as he watched me pack, “Be careful going through Kun-lai.  There are outposts for both the Horde and Alliance.”

“Well, I figured that I can avoid one completely and if I have trouble with the other,” I smirked, “I’ll just say that I’m your personal prisoner and surrender.”

“And after the Shado-pan, what do you intend to do?”

“Well…” I scrunched my nose in thought, “I still have to head back to the Valley to get the last of those saplings Jadesword and the rest grew for Mama… but then,” I clench my fists, “I guess I’ll be going to Shadowmoon and find out just what that woman is up to.”

“You’ll deliver his letter then?”

“ _ Hell _ no, I’m not that stupid. She’ll kill me,” I finish packing my bag, “But  I figure that maybe I can get around without her noticing me, so long as I don’t announce myself. There are still Scryers there. I’m sure that Cero or Auntie might even know which ones I can trust.”

“Nothing I say will dissuade you from this?”

I turn to him, reading the conflicting emotions on his face, “You’ve got to be the only one that doesn’t see me as a kid,” I said quietly, “And yet even you don’t think I can handle something like that.”

“Seasoned warriors had a hard time infiltrating Shadowmoon the first time around,” he pointed out, “And regardless of what I think and how you view yourself, you are still a child.”

“I’m not going yet. And I’m not going to go alone,” I smiled, though for once I didn’t feel like it, “Better?”

“A little.”

“Would you come with me?”

He blinked in confusion, and I blushed, looking down at my fingers as I played with them, “I mean, we made a pretty good team against those Sha, and uh…” I swallowed, “I…” glancing back up, “I really like you.”

The look of sheer shock on his face was enough answer for me, I saw then that he had never even considered it.

After all, I  _ was _ a kid.  

“Kit…” he sighed, “I’m afraid that…”

“Don’t worry about it!” I said as I hefted my pack to my shoulders and grab my staff, “Besides, you’ve got a boyfriend already,” I used the moment that he was stunned, blushing and trying to form the  _ DamnitHe'sNOT _ line that almost always came after me calling Wrathion that, and kissed him on the cheek as I passed him by.

“Better not get kidnapped by anyone else Big Brother!” I called as I run down the stairs, snatching the letter that Left held up for me, “Cause I’d hate to have to rescue your ass!”

And with a wave and a wink at the entirely too busy Black Prince, I left the Tavern in the Mists and headed up the road to Kun-lai.


	6. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit works on building up defenses for when she does go and face Alandrine for the first time since she was dumped in the Orgrimmar Orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no editing here, but I should point out that neither of these characters are ones involved in Kit's story any longer. Again, I kept them in because yeah, I could retcon after a falling out with their players, but I chose not to.

###  **Training Begins.**

I was a little surprised to see Auntie and Sath there. Well, Sath I had nearly expected. He  _ did _ say he was going to train me after all.

But for some reason I thought when I carried those letters of introduction to the Shado-Pan, that that would be the end of it,  they’ll give me a job fetching their arrows or other random thing, and nothing more would be heard. It was nice that it turned out to be not the case.

Taoshi had fought me in a sparring match, and then she nodded, going to discuss things with her superior in hushed tones before returning to me. “Go here to Jade Forest,” she said quietly, handing me a map with an X on it, “Your Teachers shall be waiting.”

Then she had directed me to the Kite Master that was nice enough to get me nearly all the way there, I only had to travel from the Temple south to the small house.

I think the place was chosen for convenience to Sath, he had been packing away his things to move to Mama’s farm, something that I personally had chosen not to do as of yet.

Auntie watched us spar, I lost that fight, but held my own for a good while before Sath fully exploited my weak points and knocked my ass on the ground.

Somehow, I think that he likes me though. 

It was Auntie’s turn next, since she’s going to teach me how to defend against shadow and arcane based attacks.

It took her three seconds to have me writhing on the floor in pain that I didn’t even know existed.

_ Andy’s right to worry. If I can’t even stand up to her, who I know is going easy on me… how can I face that woman? _

“Why do you want to be a monk?”

Sath asked me that question, and I blinked at him, having never really thought about it before.

I just  _ was _ . Teach had been a monk, the people at the Peak that took me in before I made it back to Silvermoon were all monks. It was how they all trained me.

Slowly I realized there was more to the question. Why was I even here in Pandaria? Why was I trying to join the Shado-pan or even Thori'Anore for that matter.

A kid like me had no business being in a war. I had a chance now to stop, go to Cero’s house with Tal, or even back to Auntie’s place, and forget about all that had happened before.

I had family now. Something that I hadn’t for so long, and  _ real _ family, not just a bunch of monks taking pity on a lost kid.

Why was I here getting my ass handed to me?

Auntie gave me some tea and I slowly drunk it, feeling my brain start to slowly work again.

_ “Look at how useless you are. People died to save this?” _

The cold harsh words came rushing back, and suddenly I was a child in the shattered lands of Quel'thalas, watching Mama make some medicine. 

“Kaelona, come here, let me look at that wound,” she said gently, lifting my shirt to see the scratches there, “These look strange, are you sure you got them falling out of a tree?”

“Where else would she get them?” snapped the cold voice that was my grandmother, and I avoided the gaze from the woman with long golden blonde hair set in an intricate bun.

I couldn’t tell Mama about the Wretched that Grandmother had placed in the basement, one that she had taken me to see just an hour ago.

“Has there been any news from the city?” Mama asked of her as she rubbed some of the ointment on my wounds, not daring to use the Light, something that I only understood much later.

“Our new allies are sending delegates. I’ve been asked to attend the welcoming celebration,” she glanced at me, “I was thinking of taking the brat.”

Mama smiled, not sensing the malice hiding in the words, “Kaelona would enjoy an outing. After the others left with their families, she doesn’t have many friends here.”

It would be the last I would see of her for nearly seven years. That day was engraved on my mind, and yet it, along with the other days of those five years I lived with Mama, had all been erased from her, even more than that… Grandmother had complete control over her son’s wife until the Cataclysm occurred.

_ Why did you become a monk? _

To get stronger of course.

_ And why does a child need to be stronger? _

Because if I don’t, then there won’t be any way to fight what’s waiting in Shadowmoon Valley.

Because I  _ won’t _ lose anyone else like I did Mama. 

No one else I love is going to die or forget. Not if I have anything to do with it.


	7. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits here.

###  **Fever**

I was so tired as I came late to the meeting, trying my best to hide it as I waved to the Captain and stood in the circle, waiting to make my introduction to the new recruits.

My head felt heavy, something that I thought was a lingering side effect of Auntie’s attack the other day in training, and as the business moved on from the restoration of the Dead Scar to our involvement in the revolution in Kalmidor, I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I had to sit down.

The next I knew I was asleep.

I slowly awoke to the smell of apple blossoms and rainfall, and painfully, I sat up, wondering at why my head was so heavy.

“Take it easy,” a gentle voice said and I felt a hand on my forehead, “Kaelona, stay in bed today, I’ll write a note to your teacher.”

I could only stare as the woman smiled and kissed my cheek before standing, “I’ll be right back with some soup dearest, it’ll make you well in no time at all.”

Quickly I grab her hand, “Stay…” I whisper, “Please.”

She smiled, brushing the hair from my eyes, “Alright little one,” she said, sitting next to me as I laid back down, “But you must rest. And you need to eat to regain your strength.”

“I will,” I promise, still holding her hand as she began to sing me a soft lullaby.

_ Please, please, no matter how much I hate it, please let everything that happened be a dream. I don’t want to wake up if this is. _

I was ashamed of the thought that suddenly flashed in my mind, but I couldn’t deny it as I slowly drifted back to sleep and I felt her weight rise from the bed to go and get the soup she had made.

The next thing I knew, I smelled baked bread and squash soup and my eyes slowly opened.

“Mama…”


	8. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit may have a place to stay. Maybe even a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits here.

###  **Home?**

Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and I groaned, rolling over and grabbing a pillow to cover my face as I tried to fall back asleep.

Then, as I realized that I’m in a bed instead of the street where I was last, I sat straight up, blinking in surprise as I wildly look around.

“Oh, this is Cero’s house,” I said, slowly remembering his promise to let me sleep there from last night.

It was a bit different than the last time I was here, then I had slept on a couch in Taladren’s nursery, now it seemed like my own room had been set up, done in dark greens and pale blues. Getting out of bed I looked around some more, finding a few empty weapon racks and a bookshelf full of volumes. Cautiously I took one and opened it, surprised to find that it was some sort of adventure story, and even more surprising, it was easy to read, despite being in Thalassian.

_ Terry must have told him then,  _ He had to have, since there was only one person that I had ever confided my problems with reading in. 

Shaking my head, I replaced the book, for a moment meaning to go find Taladren and see how he was doing, but when I crossed to the center of the room, I faltered, going down to hug my knees as tears streamed down my cheeks.

This was my room.  _ My own room.  _ Something that I had never had, even before I was taken to the Orphanage, Mama and I had to share a bed at the clinic.

Here there was even a room dedicated to hold Taladren’s  _ toys _ . Cero had seemed to take his new responsibility seriously, but I never even thought that he would go to the trouble for me.

I had a home now. Not just a family, but a  _ home. _

_ Alright then! Let’s make sure that Cero doesn’t regret taking in a brat like me! _


	9. Storm and Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit remembers paying a visit to the Lorewalkers and speaks with them on Raine and the Holy Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits in this chapter, and hey, another cameo!

###  [ Storm and Calm ](http://kit-sunsoul.tumblr.com/post/57516923858/storm-and-calm)

The trip so far was going great. The first day was wonderful, Sath and I trained nearly the entire time, and then I sat down next to Kyurian after supper, listening to his stories of the times he spent as a squire.

I suppose I had fallen asleep at some point. The next thing I knew, there was a violent rocking of the boat and I was in the bunk with Celli. “Batten down the hatches and everything that can move down!” I heard the captain cry and wondered if I should run out to help. I ran to my bag and grabbed my rope, turning as the door to my bunk opened.

Then all was black and I was dreaming…

_ “You know Mama?” I asked of the Pandaren that had asked that I share tea with him, and Lorewalker Cho nodded, “How?” _

_ “Your mother joined our ranks almost as soon as she found out about us. There are many shelves filled with the stories that she had brought us, some found here, others from your own land,” he lifted his cup and breathed deeply, “I am surprised that she did not tell you this herself.” _

_ My cheeks were deeply flushed as I tried to think of a way to best explain why I didn’t want to bother Mama, not now when she had her happiness. _

_ I was so stupid back then. I met him only a month before Mama’s death… and it was only a few days before that that I had even came to her farm, to meet Taladren, I had claimed. _

_ The scene changed and I was still with Lorewalker Cho, only this time in the great library he tended to. “That shelf there,” he said, tears streaking his fur, “The rest were stories she had found around Pandaria, these are her own that she had told us.” _

_ “It’s not much,” I said, a little crestfallen. _

_ “No,” he agreed with great sadness that I couldn’t tell was directed at Mama’s death or the small collection of stories, “But…” _

_ I turned to him, blinking at the sudden grin as he turned to take out a scroll, “There is one story she never recorded for us, though she told it at her initiation to our ranks… she says that it is unknown, a vision she had as a child.” _

_ “What?” I ask, not realizing that others had come and sat down until one Pandaren lady tugged at my arm and, when I turned to look at her, patted the ground beside her.  _

_ “You have not heard her tell it to you either? How strange, but then, she says that she only revealed this vision to three people in her lifetime,” he went to light some incense and a strange smoke appeared. _

_ I gasped as I saw my mother, only much younger, dressed in a plain dress of pale blue, “The first was a boy near her age, one training to become a great Lord and Magister,” I blink as the youth appeared, one that was rather handsome, dressed in his red and gold robes. The girl spoke to him excitedly though I couldn’t hear what was being said. _

_ “Kaellon Starhunter did not believe her visions and laughed at her for being odd, warning her that such a thing had no place in the nobility that she was being trained to join.” I frowned as the youth that would eventually grow into my father chuckled, speaking harshly to Mama, but before I could change anything, the scene changed again. _

_ This time Mama was a little older, and much sadder, and a hand rested on her swollen abdomen, “The next was a woman that she called ‘Teacher’ not knowing that the darkness that laid in her heart,” I jumped back then as my Grandmother appeared, harshness in her yet-untainted eyes as she brushed back Mama’s hair and frowned as she listened to Mama speak.  _

_ “The Matron Starhunter did not believe her either, and called her an idiot while laughing at the strange visions." I was not surprised to see the scorning expression on her face as she did laugh and shivered, despite the summer day. I was glad when the scene changed again. _

_ Mama was nearly the age she was when she died, and she was kneeling beside a man that was wearing robes marking him as a Magister, one that had been through obvious tortures. "The third one was a magus that had brought her into the fold of her companions she currently has, the Thori Anore,” he paused, and I blinked, trying to recognize who it was, “Sadly, he is also the one that is remembered by them as 'Traitor’ and then slowly erased from their annuals, only Raine knew the sad truth, the price he paid for all of their lives.” _

_ I stare at him, trying to think who it could possibly be when Lorewalker Cho spoke again, “Lord Athenel did not laugh, he believed her visions. In turn, she believed his words, and when he left, she was one of the few that would not hate him.” _

_ The vision changed and I raised my hand, “Er… what did she see that made them react like that anyways?” _

_ Lorewalker Cho smiled at my question, and I blinked at seeing the Dead Scar of Quel'thalas surrounding us, “The land is desolate where you are from, burnt and tainted beyond recognition. Raine spoke of the time before that when she spoke of this vision, and,” _

_ There was a brilliant flash of light and I look up to see a great Phoenix, only seemingly made of the holy fire that Mama used instead of the normal reds and oranges like Feather or the dark embers like Talon. She flew across the Scar, and behind her, small bits of green were seen, new growth appearing. _

_ “She called her the Silver Phoenix, we have corrected it in calling her the Holy Phoenix,” Lorewalker’s voice sounded impressed as he spoke, “Raine said that she had seen her in dreams since her young childhood, and when all others of her people had lost hope and faith, it was the Phoenix that nurtured Raine’s belief, kept her save from the doubts and hatred that plagued other minds.” _

_ “So does she really exist?"  _

_ Lorewalker Cho turned to me and smiled, "That my child, is entirely up to you to decide…” _

Bright light streamed into the small bunk room and my eyes slowly opened, “Wha…” I started, turning towards the window, and nearly yelping as I saw it, running up to the deck to get a better look.

The sun had just risen, and I leaned up on the railing on the bow, just to try and get a better look.

She was flying from the sun, it was nearly impossible to tell if I really was seeing her or not, but…

“Look! Look! Just like Mama said!” I shouted, “Mama was right! The Holy Phoenix  _ does _ exist!”


	10. Free-Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Luce show off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than changing Talon to Luce and a few spelling errors, there aren't any edits in this one either. 
> 
> I... do not remember who Timmy was. I am so sorry.

###  **Free-Falling**

“We better go a bit higher Luce,” I whispered to the dark phoenix that was much larger than the hatchling that normally followed me around, the secret known only to a few and found out purely by accident.

I probably should never tell Sath that story. He had enough of a conniption fit when we first met and I was practicing my balance on the railing of that shipwreck way over Booty Bay. I’d doubt that he’d take the news that I was attempting to climb those cliffs in the Valley of the Winds very well.

“Careful,” I whisper, mentally thinking of the map that Great-Granpa Timmy helped me draft, “There’s a patrol that goes through here… luckily, we’re high enough up to blend in with the night sky.”

Luce nodded, and I looked up at the stars and moon above us as the ferret, Kataomoi peered out of my bag and climbed up to my shoulder, “Sometime soon, we’ve got to do this just for fun,” I said grinning, “Okay, we’re about to enter some dangerous airspace, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary!”

The ferret barked in salute and Luce dove up, plowing through a cloud bank and then soaring over that, and I giggled at the feeling of smugness that I was getting from her, she was almost daring any Kor'kron eyes to try and follow her.

“Don’t tempt them,” I chided, laying down on her back to better keep hold, Kata had already escaped into the safety of my vest. 

It was a peaceful night, but that was soon shattered by the roar of wyverns behind us and the heat of fiery arrows.

Both Luce and I turn our heads and grinned at seeing our pursuers, “Alright!” I said as I tighten the tether attaching my harness and the saddle and ready the grappling hook that Sath gave me, “Let’s do something that’ll really get me in trouble!”

Kata wisely ducked fully back into my armor as Luce shot upwards again, then she tucked in her wings and we fall, rolling as we head straight into the first orc rider and his wyvern.

A couple of hours later, Luce and I land near the Wailing Caverns, both ignoring poor Kata as he hoped out of my armor and shakingly waddled on the ground for a few moments, trying to regain his composure and dignity.

Raynell was waiting for us near the entrance of the cave she was camping out in, along with Auntie and Kyu’s superior and a few others.

“We made it Captain!” I said happily as I handed her the message from Great Granpa, “Careful on the roads south of here, I saw a couple extra patrols!”

Taking out an apple, I grinned before taking a bite, “Oh, and I'm ready to return the reply whenever you are!”

I swore I heard Kata squeak in terror. 


	11. Facing One's Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit finally prepares to travel to deliver Wrathion's letter to her grandmother. Surely nothing will go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really the only edit is changing Tyan's nickname to what it is currently instead of what Kit was playing around (Zandrae is the pervy one).

**Facing One's Fears**  
  
  
“Kay, Let’s see…" 

I sat cross-legged on my bed as I looked over the things I was placing into my knapsack, holding up each item before deciding on whether or not it was needed.

"Where are you going Child Kit?” Hershel asked from where he stood in my room, keeping a careful eye on Taladren as he played with the toys that had somehow been acquired from the place in Dalaran.

“Not sure yet,” I said as I carefully rolled up my maps and grinned at him, “That’s the fun isn’t it? Going off on an adventure and not knowing what trouble you’ll get into?”

He didn’t answer and I shrugged before stuffing those in the case that hung at the bottom of the bag, “Hey, Tal, keep an eye on Claud and Hershel, ‘kay?” I grinned at him, “I’ll be back before you know it, I just gotta get that priestess  _ out _ .”

I hooked up and laced the knapsack, checking one last time to make sure that I hadn’t missed anything, and frown as I see the letter I had placed on my nightstand some days before.

“Do not forget the stone Child Kit,” Hershel said, “No matter where you are, it will summon me.”

“I won’t!” I promised, picking up the small white rock that sat next to the letter, and slowly picked it up, not ashamed of the fact that I had read it despite it being for another. Hell, I think the writer had  _ wanted _ me to.

_ Alandrine Starhunter. _

_ Greetings. It would appear that we have a mutual acquaintance in my Father, Neltharion. And while you and I differ on our views on him, it is a start. _

_ I know of you. I know of your cult, and regardless of your purpose I will not tolerate you should you cross me. The day for our meeting is coming, and I am giving you and your followers this rare opportunity because one I hold dear foolishly thinks that any can be redeemed.  _

_ The child carrying this will be the test. Fail that and I will happily watch you be destroyed. _

_ The Black Prince. _

Do I dare deliver it? Do I dare try and ask her to remove Lore’s curse… she was the only one that I knew of that  _ could,  _ I was certain of it. Mama had failed in curing it, Daddy’s attempts only served to hurt both Lore and him.

Tyan had a suggestion, but more healing wasn’t the answer… Or I didn’t think it was, though Grumpy Priest had a point, maybe someone who specialized in that sort of thing could do it.

I wasn’t going to hold my breath though. Daddy’s trial was coming up, and there was  _ one _ thing I could do, since I wasn’t allowed to vote or say anything in the Council.

Picking up the letter and stuffing it in the smaller bag slung over my shoulder, I slip on the knapsack and grinned at Taladren, kneeling to him and hugging him, “I’ll be back soon!” I said cheerfully, ruffling his hair, “Oh hey, Hershel!”

“Be careful Child Kit, we do not know what trick you use to make Child Taldren stop the water in his eyes.”

“It’s easy,” I grinned, “Just offer him a piggy-back ride,” chewing my bottom lip I stand, picking up the staff leaning against the bed, “Hey, tell Daddy that I have an errand to run after I finish this adventure.”

My voice was quiet and I know I paled at saying it, “Nothing big!” I added quickly, trying so hard to fight the fear that was rising, “I just have to deliver a letter, that’s all. I’ve been putting it off for far too long.”

_ There was nothing to be afraid of _ , I told myself,  _ She is, despite her being a mega bitch, my grandmother. And as much as she loved granpa and father, then she’s going to have to listen to what I say, it’ll be spitting at both if she refuses. Mama said she lost herself in grief, so maybe she’ll be happy to see me? _

Fat chance. She was the one that dumped me at the orphanage after all.

But then why did she save Mama back when the Cataclysm hit?


	12. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit takes the steps past the Dark Portal and closer to the Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few edits here and there, the usual changing to Luce, one Grumpy instead of Pervy, and a Big Brother sprinkled in for Terry.

**Birthday**

I didn’t go home last night.

For the first time in a long time I didn’t go home. The day had started great, I had packed to go on an adventure, I had met Terry and surprised him with cake and fireworks for his birthday, I even ran into Sath and promised him I would train with him real soon.

I didn’t meet that priestess, but that was fine, I can kidnap her for adventures later. There was something more important to do now.

The Dark Portal was as imposing as it was a few months back when I first went to Outland for my history lessons, and I was amazed that it was still being kept open. But it was the only way to get to where I was going, so I took a deep breath and winced as I crossed through. 

A strange feeling of being pulled apart and hastily put back together and the smell of copper and sulfur, and then I was in Hellfire Peninsula. I ran down the steps, pausing a moment to stare at the attacking demons and those guarding the Portal, briefly considering joining them. 

Luce nipped at my ear and I nodded to her and reached into my map case where Kata was curled up to pet him. I had something that I needed to do.

Daddy had been arrested. He was awaiting trial. People were screaming that he had made threats, that he was a danger.

Grumpy Priest mentioned that he had been acting under a curse. The curse that afflicted Lore. Captain said that he wouldn’t be allowed to go free if he was a danger.

Terry and I were in tears when we found out at his party. Daddy had promised to come and he was forced to break that promise. I promised Big Brother that it would be alright, that Daddy would come out of this.

I had to deliver the letter now. There was no other option. Whatever price Grandmother had, I’d pay it. All to make sure that Daddy was free. He had promised Mama after all, I couldn’t let him break that one too. Not when she had put so much faith in him. Not when he was one of the very few that _hadn’t_ left me.

“I’m not going to lose anyone else,” I mutter as I walk to the Flight Master, count out the gold coins for a flight to the Scryer base in Shadowmoon. From there I would meet the contact she had placed there, travel to the Black Temple where Grandmother was supposedly fighting the Legion. 

I didn’t realize that back home Hershel and Taladren were planning their own surprise for me, that there was a banner and cake, presents piling up as they prepared to travel to Silvermoon to involve the people that I had grew close to over the year.

But then, I hadn’t had a birthday in so long that I forgot today was the day that I turned thirteen…


	13. Meeting Alandrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit comes face to face with her grandmother. The beginning of the Nightmare!

**Meeting Alandrine**

The robed woman, or at least I  _ think _ it was a woman, her cloak and hood hid her features and she kept her voice low, led me from the Sanctum of Stars to a small building near the Black Temple. We rode quietly on the hawkstriders that she provided.

Surprisingly there were no creatures to attack us, in fact, I didn’t see a single one, something that my time doing lessons in Shadowmoon made me think as odd… but then, the animals here were probably as afraid of Grandmother as I was.

Kata had already retreated far into the map bag, barely breathing for fear of being discovered. Luce was a bit more proud, she rode on my shoulder, her head turning at any strange sound or sight.

The woman dismounted first, motioning for me to do the same, and then I followed her into the building. My face was pale as I caught the stare from behind the black lace serving as a curtain between the throne where Grandmother waited and the rest of the room.

“Lady Starhunter,” whispered the woman that had guided me here, kneeling in front of the lace, “This one seeks your aid.”

There was a soft scraping sound off to my left, and I narrow my eyes, only then noticing the moving shadows that kept just in the corner of my sight.

“My darling Kaelona,” the sultry voice said, and I snapped my attention to Her, “You are one that I had expected to never seek me out. Still, I hoped that this day would come.”

“She brought this letter for you,” the woman said, holding out the message from Wrath, and bowing her head as the lace parted.

Grandmother was paler than I remembered, with her blonde hair even longer, both nearly glowing against the indigo robe she wore, and slender fingers took the paper from her servant, “Go,” she whispered and then the woman was suddenly not there.

The shadows still were, and she turned to me, “Kaelona, this is not the only reason you came all this way.”

“No, it’s not,” I struggle to keep the fear away from my voice as I glare at her, “I need help.”

She laughed then, and I shivered, still fighting to gain enough control to not run screaming, “Oh me, oh my, and just what is this help that you need?” she stepped closer to me, cupping my chin with her hand and tilting my face up, “You have nothing that I want,” she hissed, “That has been the case since you were born to that failure.”

“Considering all that has happened between us,” I said, the anger flaring up doing a better job at fighting the fear than my own control, “I figured that you owe me one.”

Once more she laughed, “Good, you won’t destroy yourself like she did. I might have a use for you after all,” she let me go and walked back to her throne, “Let me guess. You need a curse removed?”

“If you know, then why the hell are you asking?”

“Such temper…” she sat down, folding her hands as she looked at me, “No, that won’t do. We’ll have to remove that much. There is much work to perform before you would be ready, and it’s much sooner than I would have liked.”

“Cero Sunsoul,” I stepped forward, not understanding her words, “Please, you’ve got to remove whatever it is that’s afflicting him. Some curse from Twilight Cultist, he took half of it from…”

“Loreilei Silversong, correct?” she raised an eyebrow as I blinked in surprise, then slowly smiled, “Consider it done. His curse is no longer effective.”

“Really!?” I ask excitedly, nearly forgetting where I was and who I was talking to, “Just like that?”

“Of course my darling,” a slow smirk creeped onto her face, “However, there is the tiny matter of the price…”

“I’ll pay it!” I said, “Just please, you have to cure Dad…” I cover my mouth as she rose, fearing that I had just destroyed both Daddy and myself.

“Daddy is he to you?” she chuckled lowly, and I step back as Luce screeched, “You don’t remember your own father, my Kaellon died before you were born after all. I suppose it is only fair that you would seek to replace the love he might have given you.”

Her eyes were narrowed in the face I knew only too well as her controlled rage and once more she stepped to me, “Please, I didn’t mean…”

“I thought that you would have learned your lesson by now. It seems that there is too much spirit to break in you,” she raised a hand to brush my hair back, and leaned to whisper in my ear, “And I promise you child, you  _ will _ break. I controlled your mother, I will control you. That is the price you give me for ‘Daddy’s’ healing.”

My arms were grabbed and Luce flew from my shoulder, her beak ready to attack when Grandmother simply looked…

I swear it, all she did was  _ look _ at her and the dark phoenix fell out of the air to twitch on the ground!

“I said that I would pay it!” I yelp, “There’s no need for forcing…”

Alandrine Starhunter chuckled lowly as she turned to me to give the full stare of her deeply green eyes, “No. There’s not.”

And then there was only darkness.


	14. Welcome to the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually heavily edited from the original post, to keep with continuity.
> 
> Originally Kit ran into Kaellon in here, and... it wasn't even a few months later that I so completely retconned that. And since it is rp canon that Luce was with her the whole time, here we go.

**Welcome To The Nightmare**

I was falling.

For what seemed like an eternity I was falling, all around me was darkness with the pale glimmer of stars deep in the distance.

Vaguely I remembered what it was that sent me here, images of that woman flashed in my head, along with the fear that had always come with her.

**_Why are you afraid?_ **

The voice was quiet, yet powerful, and I blinked, turning to the pale light that it belonged to.

“Because she hurt Mama,” I replied, “Because she did all those horrible things.”

**_You were too young to fight her then. Why are you afraid now?_ **

“She didn’t even do anything, just looked at me…” I started, then blinked, scrunching my nose, “She can kill me with her brain?”

**_How many things have you faced that could kill you already? Yet you faced those with no fear, only a sense of adventure? You have your mother’s sense of justice, of what is right… why are you letting fear inherited from your father destroy that?_ **

A soft thud as I landed… wherever it was that I was falling and I laid still, wondering at why there was no pain. I mean I had fallen a long time, and landed flat on my back.

“Am I dead?”

“No,” a voice said and I sat up, wincing as I looked at the owner, a girl the same age of me, with much darker hair and skin, one that sat hugging her knees, “This is much worse than that.”

I stared at her, “And who the hell are you?” I grumbled as I get up and dust myself off.

“I...I'm Lucierin,”  she looked up, and I stared, only then noticing that she looked _exactly_ like me, just... darker, "We need to get moving soon, look," and I blinked in confusion before following her pointed finger, "It's going to be a bitch if I can't actually fly here."

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. Wherever I was, it was nearly empty, almost nothing but the same darkness and stars that I had fallen through, littered with floating rocks like the one I had landed on.

But neither she nor I were watching the very distant stars. Our gaze was directed more to the flaming pieces of rock that were falling towards the east.

“Am I… are we...” I started, pointing as I turn back to him.

“Not exactly,” she said quietly, “This place is a Nightmare that she created. It has it’s own rules,” her voice was pained and I tilted my head at it, “I fell right before you, but I've been here for so long already,” she stood and grabbed my hands, "We have to at least get you safe Kit!"

“I can get out?” I grinned, “Then we can definitely go save Daddy, I just have to clean up this mess first.”

“Yes!” she returned the grin, "...We just have to figure it out, right?"

 

 

"Hand in hand," I glanced over at the landscape, "Hey, it's like we're sisters now, right?"  
  
She beamed, "I'll protect you Kit! We'll get out of here!" she held up her pinky and I took it.  
  
It was a promise, we'd get out together!


	15. Home And Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more slight edits here, just to keep with continuity.

**Home and Safe**

How long had it been since I saw Silvermoon? To me so much time had passed, to everyone else it had been only a few days. Terry was trying his best to make me feel comfortable, and halfway to his home, he carried me piggy-back like he used to.

I smiled against his back, very much needing this small familiar comfort, one that I knew that I couldn’t indulge in any more. There were going to be many on that list.

I wasn’t a child anymore after all.

To everyone else, it came as a shock, but again, only a few days had passed for them, while it took Luce and myself  _decades_  to cross the Nightmare of the Nether. We had fought demons and shadows at nearly every turn, I had scars from some of the wounds that I had gotten in those first few years.

She had never abandoned me, kept me moving forward. She told me that I shouldn’t be afraid, that it would be alright.  
  
When we finally found the portal and our escape, she pushed me out first, I had to turn and grab her hand to make sure she'd come home too. We left that place...

 

And then, darkness, complete and safe darkness, the first in a long time for me that held no demons, no spells to destroy. And then I heard voices, voices that I had not heard in so long, voices belonging to people I had been afraid had forgotten me.

They stared at me in shock, much the same that I had when I opened my eyes to see all of them completely unchanged by time… only to find out that instead of the years I had spent in that nightmare it had only been four days.

_ Four days… _

I don’t know how she did it. I’m not sure I  _ want _ to know… 

And for right now, it didn’t matter. Terry tucked me into a guest bed and sat beside me, guarding my sleep he said. For the second time in such I long time I giggled then slowly went off into a nice dreamless sleep.

I was no longer a child… but that didn’t mean I was going to give up laughter nor my friends. Not now when I had finally found both again.


	16. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of the Trial of Cero Sunsoul is here. With him presumed dead, Kit decides to stand in his place and take his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real edits, though I did combine three posts for this one.
> 
> And that brings us to the end of the Meet Kit! fiction! I hope you enjoyed this time going down MEMORY RP LANE :D

**The Trial**

Today was the day.

I took the robes that I had chosen from my closet, one of the things I rarely wore, instead much preferring the armor and training gi that I normally ran around in.

But that wouldn’t do, and instead of the grumbling that I would have given as a child when made to wear much the same thing, I smiled sadly, running my hand against the soft fabric and noted that Mira had followed my instructions in making it as comfortable as possible.

A few moments later I was dressed and frowning at myself in the mirror as I tried to figure out how best to look right for the Trial. Not like I was in mourning, I did not want my emotions to influence the Judging.

No, because that would not serve Justice. And given the events of the day before, I needed to set an example. Captain’s new squire would not understand the why, but…

I shook my head, amazed that I… I of all people… was about to call another a child for her actions. Not when only a week and a half before, to all of them, I had been the child.

A week to them, a lifetime to me… I still didn’t understand…

Clenching my fists, I turned away from the mirror and went to my weapon rack, choosing the polearm that looked as if it had been ripped from the hands of some demon, and considering that I had found it in the buildings of the still decimated Quel'thalas, it more than likely had, some warrior’s relic of a long ago battle.

There. I was ready, or rather almost ready. The last thing was the locket that Daddy had taken from Mama at her death, the silver pendant with the Phoenix etched onto it.

“I’ve come to accept Judgement for my Father,” I whisper, rehearsing the lines that I had written for this, making sure that all were memorized, “When we leave this Trial, either his name will be cleared or…” I take a deep breath, steeling myself, “Or I will accept the sentence of the Court. His punishment will be mine to bear, as the heir of the Sunsoul household, and with that, honor will be restored to that name.”

Nodding to myself, I take another breath, then leave the room, prepared for the worse.

* * *

 

It was over and done with.

I stood there waiting, my eyes on the Judges during the trial, not wanting to drop my gaze to look at the ashes in front of me.

The verdict… Guilty. The sentence…

Captain came back then, taking that from the Judges, “Exile,” she proclaimed, causing a backlash of protests.

No one expected me to simply accept it I think. But that is what I did, I gathered Daddy’s ashes and I walked out.

Sath came with me, escorting me to Hearthglen, where I gathered supplies for my journey, and I left him there, promising him that I would call on him when needed. I took the road to the south and then to the west, towards the Zeppelins that went to Kalmidor.

Terry was waiting for me at a crossroads. He felt that it was his fault, that he should have been able to defend Daddy, that he should have been able to stop…

I shook my head, placing my hands behind my back, “No Terry,” I said smiling, “It’s not. And I don’t mind. I’ve been taken from that home before, I can manage.”

It was true, though this time I stood little chance of ever returning to Quel'thalas. Now the future was far more uncertain than I had ever known it.

A slight grin came to my face in spite of it though, no matter what was going to happen…

It was going to be so much _fun_ finding it out.

* * *

 

For the last time I looked at the Sunwell.

Well, the last time in the foreseeable future, I’m certain that I’ll come back at SOME point, but…

The Exile may one day be lifted. And even though the Captain had given some leniancy and allowed me to join in this memorial... it didn't mean that my sentence was going to be ignored. And even if it did, that didn’t mean that I would be returning to Quel'thalas, not yet at least. As Auntie had said, I was still a child, there was still much for me to learn. 

And I wouldn’t learn it within the walls of Silvermoon. The world was way too vast. 

Loremaster Cho asked me to go and find the stories, what better way to do so.

But first, there was this last thing to do. I had to see her grave one last time, join the Pilgrimage for the Sunwell one last time.

I nearly did not enter the Temple, fear that I had been tainted by that Nightmare froze me for a moment.

Saden noticed it, and he cheered me up. Grateful, I kissed him on the cheek before running past him to catch up to the others. 

It was beautiful, as it always was, and Captain made her speech, but I barely listened, my eyes were on another sight, my ears on another speech. Mama’s voice was speaking to me, talking softly about forgiveness. Very vaguely, I made out her form of Light in the Sunwell itself.

And then, she was gone, and Sindine was asking if anyone needed portals. Captain and Auntie were telling me to take care as I asked for one to the Shrine. 

There were two stops to make, but I didn't want them to know what they were. One back at the manor, Hershel was waiting to take me back home. There I would finish ensuring that Tal would be fine without me for a little while more. In a few years, he would be coming along anyways.

Then, I would wait where  Luce  promised to meet me. And after that…

The adventure will  _ really _ begin.


End file.
